


Singing love is forever and ever (well I guess that was true)

by not_a_total_basket_case



Series: Song Fics [4]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Childhood Friends, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:02:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23494999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/not_a_total_basket_case/pseuds/not_a_total_basket_case
Summary: They scamper outside excitedly, finding big sticks to use as trekking poles and bringing out paper and crayons to draw a map.Of course, it only takes five minutes for them to find a trail. Harper promises her mum won’t come outside and they won’t get caught, so she manages to convince Monty they should follow it. It’s not very long, but they draw it onto their map as they walk, adding the tree that looks like it has arms.At the end of the path, they find an abandoned car. It doesn’t have any wheels or license plates and Harper immediately declares it magic, running forward to open the door. Monty is a little apprehensive but Harper is never scared of anything, so he follows her forward. It’s fairly clean inside, compared to what it looks like on the outside and that makes Monty feel better. They draw the car onto the map in bright red crayon and add an X underneath.“This is our secret spot,” Harper whispers, even though there is no one around. “In this magic car.”--Or, Harper and Monty meet as children with various delinquent and Spacekru cameos throughout.
Relationships: Background Relationships:, Bellamy Blake/Echo, Emori/John Murphy (The 100), Monty Green/Harper McIntyre
Series: Song Fics [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1446379
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Self-isolation got me writing for the first time in like ten months? Maybe longer? 
> 
> This is an idea I started maybe two years ago and haven't looked at since. But then I heard the song 2002 today and got all sorts of nostalgic feels, so I mashed the two ideas together and here we are. 
> 
> I haven't written in a long time, be gentle.

_ 1997 _

Monty Green and Harper McIntyre meet on the first day of preschool. It’s the first time Monty had done something without his best friend, Jasper, but he’s gone to a different school. He’s scared to go into the classroom alone and he is clinging to his mum’s leg, when a little blonde girl, with pigtails and a blue dress approaches him. 

“You can come in with me,” she tells him, offering her hand. She’s holding her dad’s hand in the other and has a huge, excited smile on her face. It’s what gives Monty the courage to walk into the class, hand in hand with the little girl he’s never met. 

Their parents leave shortly after and Monty barely notices, too distracted by the girl who is teaching him how to build the tallest block towers that don’t fall over. He learns her name is Harper. And she quickly becomes his first school friend. 

Their teacher, Mrs Kane, let’s them sit next to each other on the mat and then at lunch time, Harper shares her sandwich and he gives her some of his fruit. She doesn’t like cheese, so she doesn’t have half of his. Monty vows never to bring cheese on his sandwiches again, so they can always share, even though they’re his favourite. He’ll just have them when he gets home.

*

After a few months, their parents organise their first play date. Monty has never been to anyone’s house for a play date except Jasper’s and he’s excited to find that Harper lives really close. He could ride his bike there when he gets old enough. 

His mum reminds him that she might want to play with dolls and he shrugs when she tells him to be nice. He’d be happy to play whatever she wanted because he knows that after that, they’d play what he wants. And anyway, he  _ likes _ playing house. It’s fun. 

Harper wants to go exploring though, so her mum says they can play in the woods behind the house, as long as they stay where they can see the back fence. They scamper outside excitedly, finding big sticks to use as trekking poles and bringing out paper and crayons to draw a map. 

Of course, it only takes five minutes for them to find a trail. Harper promises her mum won’t come outside and they won’t get caught, so she manages to convince Monty they should follow it. It’s not very long, but they draw it onto their map as they walk, adding the tree that looks like it has arms. 

At the end of the path, they find an abandoned car. It doesn’t have any wheels or license plates and Harper immediately declares it magic, running forward to open the door. Monty is a little apprehensive but Harper is never scared of anything, so he follows her forward. It’s fairly clean inside, compared to what it looks like on the outside and that makes Monty feel better. They draw the car onto the map in bright red crayon and add an  _ X  _ underneath. 

“This is our secret spot,” Harper whispers, even though there is no one around. “In this magic car.” 

“We need to name it,” Monty decides, nodding in agreement.

“Mustang,” Harper says immediately. He knows that’s a type of car, Jasper’s dad talks about them a lot. He doesn’t think this is one, but it’s a good name. 

“Okay,” he agrees. “Mustang.”

“It’s a car _ and  _ a horse,” Harper tells him proudly. 

Monty grazes his knees on the walk home, but he doesn’t cry because Harper is right by his side. She helps him up and brushes the dirt of his shirt. And that’s when he decides he can have two best friends.

_ 2002 _

Harper and Monty are eleven when they’re put into a different class for the first time. Their teacher said they distract each other too much, but that is so unfair. They can’t help it if Harper pulls funny faces at him even from the other side of the room. They can’t help it if Monty finds interesting information he  _ has  _ to share with her.  _ School sucks _ . 

Monty’s new teacher is mean, she makes him sit in the front row, where he can’t even see Harper’s class through the window. She also makes them do math for more than an hour. Fifth grade is going to suck. And he has to do it without any of his best friends. 

Harper introduces him to her new friend at recess, Zoe. She’s nice to Monty and he doesn’t dislike her, but he has a weird feeling in his stomach. He tries to act normal, but he can tell that Harper has noticed he’s being weird.

When he gets back to class, he talks to his deskmate. His name is Nathan and he seems okay. He has to sit up the front because he gets into trouble as well. If Harper can make new friends, so can he. 

“Come over later?” Harper asks, as they walk home together. They’re at the front of his house and they’ve both been told that they have to come home and change out of their school clothes before they go to each others houses. And Harper already has reading homework. 

“Okay,” Monty agrees, unlatching the front gate and letting himself into his front yard. “I’ll be there soon.” 

He meets her an hour later. She’s waiting on the hood of ‘Mustang,’ flicking through the book her teacher had assigned as their reading homework. Monty leans his bike against a tree and hoists himself up next to her. 

“Hey,” he says, reaching into his pocket and handing her a packet of oreos. 

“Hey,” she parrots back, tearing into her packet and pulling them apart. She’s quiet for a moment, while she lays the cookies neatly on her leg. “Were you jealous today? Mum said you were probably jealous of Zoe and that’s why you were being weird at recess.”

Monty thinks for a moment. He’s never really had a reason to be jealous before, so he doesn’t really know what it feels like. But he thinks she’s probably right. He is a little jealous that Harper has a new friend. So he nods, focussing on his own cookies.

“That’s dumb,” Harper tells him, shoving him a little. “You’re my best friend, Monty. But you’re not in my class. I want to have a friend in my class.” 

“I know,” Monty sighs. He was being dumb. “It’s just we’ve always been in the same class. I’m mad we’re not.” 

“At least you don’t have homework on the first day,” Harper grumbles and they’re back to normal. It doesn’t matter if they’re in different classes. He and Jasper have been at different schools forever and they’re still friends. Monty and Harper can do the same. 

*

After a week of not being in the same class, Monty has started to resent school. They still see each other at recess and lunchtime and most days after school. But it’s not the same as spending their entire day together. It’s not the same as walking into class together in the morning or sharing a desk or passing a note. He misses her. And she misses him. 

“Let’s sneak out tonight,” Harper grins, as they’re walking home on Friday afternoon.

“What?” Monty asks, turning to look at her. He frowns when he realises she’s serious. “Why?” 

“Just for fun,” she smiles. “Let’s just hang out at Mustang and eat chocolate.” 

“We’ll get caught.”

“Nah,” Harper says. “Sneak out at midnight. Go through the window.”

It takes a bit of convincing, but Month finally agrees. He’s never done anything like this before but Harper is right. They should spend time together and his mum would never let him have a sleepover after the first week of school. 

He stays up reading the book Harper had been assigned because he thinks it’s interesting until the alarm on his watch goes off, letting him know that it’s midnight. He slips his sneakers back on and climbs out the window. He’s lucky his bedroom is on the first floor. If he was still upstairs, Harper would have probably told him to climb down the ivy. 

The walk over is dark, but he could do it blindfolded and in less than ten minutes he can see Harper’s torch through the trees. He follows it, knowing where to step to avoid tripping and finds her laying on the roof of  _ Mustang _ . 

“Hey,” she says, as he steps into the clearing. “The stars look amazing tonight.”

“They always do,” Monty agrees, climbing onto the roof and laying down next to her. 

Harper rolls onto her stomach and reaches down beside them, hauling up her backpack and smirking at his raised eyebrows.

“I came prepared,” she teases, as she pulls out plastic cups, lemonade and a hoard of food she is definitely going to get in trouble for stealing if her parents notice.

Monty and Harper spend their time talking and drinking from red cups like the see in the movies, until the early hours of the morning. They feel like grown ups while they talk about school and how unfair it is that they’re not in the same class. They talk about their friends and how apparently Zoe Monroe has a crush but won’t tell anyone who. They talk about how much trouble they’ll be in if they get caught by their parents. But they were careful. They’re never going to get found out.

They talk about John Mbege in the year above who apparently got to second base. Then they argue about what second base is and both dissolve in fits of giggles before agreeing that he’s lying. 

“I’ve never even kissed anyone,” Monty says, as though Harper doesn’t know. But he’s thinking about it now. 

“Me either,” Harper shrugs because it’s not a big deal. They’re young.

But then she leans over and quickly presses her lips against his before pulling away and grinning at him. 

“There,” she says. “Now we both have.”

It was barely a second, light as a feather but it makes Monty’s heart flutter. It’s not like he likes Harper or anything, but it was his first kiss. 

_ 2004 _

“Can I bring a friend to your birthday?” Jasper asks. They’re sitting in the woods behind Harper’s house, but not at Monty and Harper’s secret spot. That’s still just for them. 

“It’s Monty’s birthday,” Harper says, “why should you get to bring a friend?” 

“Because you guys all know each other and I only know you two,” he whines, using a stick to dig up the grass. 

“You can bring a friend,” Monty tells him. “Just no one who is going to make my mum mad.” 

“Her name is Octavia,” Jasper says. “She’s great.” 

Monty and Harper exchange a look and roll their eyes. For a thirteen year old, Jasper sure has had a lot of crushes. 

Monty’s birthday party is tomorrow and they’re having a sleepover in his backyard. He’s allowed to have girls stay, obviously, but they have to sleep in a different tent. He’s not really sure why his parents are making such a big deal about it, but he’s just excited to have his friends over. They’re going to stay up  _ so  _ late. 

Harper is staying over tonight so she can help him get all the games ready and set up the tents. Harper goes camping with her family in the summer, so she’s had more practice than him. 

“Let’s sleep out here tonight?” Harper says, once they’ve stabbed the last stake into the grass. “I have your present here, we can use it tonight.” 

“Give it to me!” Monty exclaims excitedly, tugging her inside. Harper always gets him the best presents. She follows him upstairs to his room, where they’d thrown her bags that afternoon. The present she hands him is definitely a book, wrapped in black paper with a gold ribbon and he can tell it was done at the shop.

“Open it,” she tells him, kicking at him. “I want to go back outside.” He slides the ribbon off, placing it on the bed beside him and then tears into the paper. He grins when he realises it’s a book about constellations. They  _ love  _ space. It’s so interesting. 

“Let’s go see if we can find some,” Harper says, grabbing the ribbon of his bed and using it to tie her hair up. 

They spend the night with their heads out of one of the tents, finding constellations and then making up their own when it gets too hard. They come up with stories to go with all of them. 

His birthday the next day is fun, but it’s not as good as the night before that he spent with Harper. Which he supposes is pretty normal. They always have the most fun when it’s just the two of them. 

The rest of his presents are cool, they have heaps of new games to play. Harper’s is the one he keeps forever though. 

_ 2006 _

Octavia Blake finds her way into their friendship group and she is, as his mother says,  _ a terrible influence. _ He’s used to Harper’s desire to explore and run loose. She has more energy than Monty can keep up with some days, but she always slows down for him if he needs her too. He’s used to Jasper’s eccentric ideas and weird experiments that they do for fun, but he enjoys them too. 

But Octavia is something else. Where Harper wants to sneak into the abandoned house to explore it, Octavia wants to spray paint a mural on the walls. Where Jasper wants to see what happens when you mix chemicals together, Octavia just wants to see how they can make them blow up. And he doesn’t dislike her, not at all. She’s just a lot. He often feels like he can sleep for a month after spending the whole weekend with her. Harper tells him it’s because he’s secretly already a hundred.

By the time they’re in eighth grade, Clarke Griffin has started hanging out with them as well. She goes to a different school to all of them, but is in Octavia’s karate class (honestly, if they weren’t friends, Monty would be terrified of her). 

“She just wants to be my friend because she has a crush on my brother,” Octavia tells them, the first time she brings Clarke to the woods behind Harper’s house. 

“I do not,” Clarke says, hitting her friend but giggling in a way that suggests she very much does have a crush on Octavia’s brother. Monty has met Bellamy a few times, when he’s picked his sister up. He’s three years older than them and way too cool to hang out. But sometimes he sits and plays Mario Kart while he waits for Octavia to be ready to leave. Monty likes him.

“Whatever, you totally do,” Octavia says, shrugging her shoulders. “What are we going to do today?” 

“Preferably something legal,” Monty shrugs. He doesn’t mind breaking the law. But they’ve nearly been caught too many times this week. His mum would literally murder him if she found out some of the things they get up to. 

“You’re such a buzzkill,” Octavia rolls her eyes, but decides they should see a movie. 

“I’m going to hang back,” Monty says. “I need to do my homework.”

“I’m going to stay as well,” Harper says, as they watch their other friends pack up. “Let’s just hang out?” 

Monty leads the way down the now-well-hidden track that hides their secret spot and climbs into the car.

“Octavia takes a lot of energy,” he yawns, reclining in the broken passenger seat.

“She does,” Harper agrees. “They all do. I like just chilling out with you, some days.”

“Me too,” Monty smiles. 

“We’ll do this forever, right?” Harper asks. 

“Maybe not on Mustang,” he agrees, “but we’ll always spend time together.”

“Why not on Mustang?” she chastises. She loves this car.

“You wanna stay here forever?” 

“Where do you want to go?” 

“I want to travel the entire world,” Monty tells her. She giggles as he lists all the places he wants to go and all the sites he wants to see. “And you’re coming with me,” he adds, once he’s almost out of breath from speaking so fast. 

“Of course,” she nods. “When we grow up.”

*

Weeks later, another whirlwind of a person is thrown into their friendship group and Monty literally doesn’t know how to handle him. 

John Murphy is something else. He’s a year older than them and Octavia says she’s adopted him. They apparently met shoplifting and she had talked them both out of getting caught. It’s giving Monty a headache. He doesn’t really seem like the kind of person who can be adopted. 

But then one day when Clarke and Octavia are giving Harper and Jasper makeovers, Murphy sits down next to Monty. They’re at Octavia’s house, but she doesn’t know where her mum is and Bellamy is at work. Monty kind of wishes someone was here, because he’s a little worried Murphy is angry with him. He never seeks him out.

“I know you don’t like me,” he says, toying with a lighter he’d pulled from his pocket. Monty isn’t sure if he smokes or just carries it around to make him look scarier. It doesn’t matter either way, Monty is uncomfortable. “And I just wanted to clarify something.”

“I don’t dislike you,” Monty says, shaking his head. “I just don’t know you.” 

“I want you to know that I wasn’t just stealing for fun,” he says, as though Monty hadn’t spoken. “My dad is sick and mum can’t afford his meds. I was trying to get him more.” 

Monty’s entire view of Murphy suddenly shifts and he sees the harmless kid that Octavia promised he was. Someone who is exhausted about bearing the weight of something someone his age shouldn’t have to. Someone who’s just trying to save his family. 

“I don’t want your pity or anything,” Murphy continues. “I just want you to know that I’m not a thief for fun. That’s more Octavia’s forte.” 

“We’re cool, man,” Monty says, offering his hand. It’s the start of their friendship. 

He tells Harper about it that night. They both snuck out to meet in their ‘Mustang.’ She’s surprised, but not shocked. 

“I knew he wasn’t bad,” Harper says. “I didn’t know his dad was sick though.” 

“It sucks,” Monty says. “I couldn’t imagine it.” 

“Me either,” Harper sighs, leaning her head on his shoulder. “I’d die if my parents were sick.” 

_ 2008 _

“I know this is totally lame,” Monty says, “but will you be my prom date?” 

“No duh,” Harper laughs, shoving him. She’s laying next to him on the bed, flipping through their chemistry homework. “Obviously.” 

Their whole friendship group had somehow managed to get a date to Harper and Monty’s junior prom. Clarke is going with Finn Collins, who Monty likes broadly but he’s more popular than him, so they don’t really hang out. Octavia is going with Atom, just to piss off her brother. Jasper has tentatively been seeing Maya Vie and they’re super excited to go together. Murphy goes to their school but is already a senior, so he just plans on sneaking in. 

They spend the week leading up to the event looking for a dress for Harper. Monty doesn’t even mind the fact that they revisit countless dress shops, before she finally finds the one she likes.

“That’s the same blue you were wearing on the first day of pre-school,” Monty tells her, when she steps out of the change room. It’s a modest dress, with dark blue lace and a high neckline. Well, that’s what he texts her mum because the camera on his phone is broken and she asked what this dress was like.

“Is it?” She asks, giving him a weird look.

“Yeah,” Monty says, regretting saying it. Is it weird he remembers what she was wearing on a day over ten years ago? 

“I think it will look good with a gold corsage?” Harper says, instead of commenting on the dress she was wearing at five. “And you can wear a gold tie and a navy shirt to match.”

“Sound good,” Monty agrees. “Help me pick a shirt?” 

“Obviously,” Harper teases. “You cannot be trusted.” 

It doesn’t take nearly as long to find Monty’s clothes for the night. Harper is a woman on a mission and she knows what she’s looking for. 

*

The prom itself isn’t bad. He dances with his friends and the food that is served is actually pretty good. Murphy manages to not get kicked out until the very end and Octavia is actually on her best behaviour, only almost starting one fight. And they didn’t even have to call Bellamy to break it up. All in all, a successful night. 

The best part though, is once they’ve left and taken off their shoes and are in the woods behind Harper’s house. Clrake is helping Octavia and Harper pull their pins out of their hair and Murphy has his tie around his head. Maya and Jasper are sitting on a log, talking quietly with their heads and knees together. Finn and Atom have gone off to some other after party, so it’s just the seven of them. The way Monty prefers it. 

“Look what I brought,” Octavia sings, once her hair is hanging loosely around her shoulders again. Wild, the way she is. She pulls two flasks out of her clutch and shakes them excitedly. 

“I knew I could count on you, girl,” Clarke says excitedly, snatching one and taking a mouthful. She coughs but takes another before passing it to Murphy. 

“Yeah, it’s not the good stuff you’re used to,” Octavia says, taking a sip from one and then passing it to Jasper. “It’s my mums, so it might literally be gasoline.” 

Monty sniffs it before taking a sip. He doesn’t want to drink it if it’s not something he recognises. But it’s definitely whiskey and not gasoline, so he has a mouthful before passing it to Harper. 

There isn’t enough alcohol for them to actually get drunk, but they do get tipsy and they’re laughing and singing at the top of their lungs by the time they have finished both flasks. Octavia is definitely acting more drunker than she is. She knows Bellamy would kill her if he found out she was drinking. He’s that much of a big brother that he would probably kill them all. 

It’s after midnight when Bellamy calls and says he’s coming to pick up Clarke and Octavia. Murphy leaves with them, so he doesn’t have to walk across town to get home. Maya’s curfew is 12:30, so Jasper follows her home and then it’s just Harper and Monty. 

They end up on the hood of ‘Mustang,’ shortly after the rest of their friends have left. Harper is singing ‘ _ Friends Forever’  _ at the top of her lungs and Monty wishes his phone wasn’t broken so he could be recording it. 

“I had fun tonight,” she tells him, once she’s finished the song. “I was expecting something to go wrong.”

“Octavia did nearly punch Bree,” Monty reminds her. “But me too. It was a great night.” 

“Yeah, but Bree deserved it,” Harper says. “And she didn’t hit her. So that’s a win.” 

“Even Murphy was good,” Monty says, “our friends are stressful.” 

“But we love them,” Harper says, shuffling closer and shivering in the cold. 

He doesn’t know if it’s the alcohol or the adrenaline that makes him lean forward and kiss her softly. Harper kisses him back, just as gently and entwines their fingers together. It only lasts a few seconds, before they both stop. She leans her forehead against his and smiles softly at him. 

“We should head home,” she says quietly, not moving. 

“Probably,” Monty agrees. “It’s getting late.”

They never talk about the kiss. The second one they’ve ever shared. Neither of them ever brings it up again. 

But it’s the day Monty fell in love.

Or it’s the day he realises he’s in love.

_ 2009 _

Nothing changes with their friendship though, which Monty is grateful for. Harper remains his best friend and they still sleep over each other's houses, they still spend their weekends together, they’re still planning on applying to the same colleges. 

Senior year passes in a blur and soon they’re preparing for what they’re going to do after graduation. Where they’re going to college. What they’re going to study. None of them want to split up. They’re not ready to enter the real world. But it’s time. 

Graduation night comes and Monty sits on Harper’s bed as she weaves golden pins into her hair. 

“Are you ready?” She asks him and he knows she doesn’t mean for the night. She means to leave high school.

“Not at all,” he laughs. “But at least we’re together.” He offers his hand and she squeezes his fingers. 

The last year has done nothing but confirm that Monty has fallen for his best friend. He can’t tell if she returns his feelings or not, which is fine. Because the friendship they have is too good to risk with a relationship. None of their other friends have noticed either, which he definitely prefers. It’s not something he really wants to discuss with Jasper or Clarke or Octavia. He might have talked to Murphy about it if he brought it up. But he’s in college now. He’s not around as much.

None of them want to go to the big parties for their schools. It’s just not their scene. Except maybe Clarke’s. But none of their friends are invited to the parties she is. And they all want to celebrate together and they want Murphy there. 

Which is how they end up in the woods behind Harper’s house again, this time with more than just two flasks of alcohol. Jasper bought a speaker and Octavia has a whole cooler bag of food, which Monty assumes is courtesy of Bellamy because it’s not something she would normally do. Murphy takes the weekend off school and comes home for the celebrations since it wouldn’t be a party without him.

“I can’t believe you’re all finally done with this place,” Murphy says. He’s on his fourth drink and is getting a little emotional. Which surprised Monty the first time it happened. But he’s learnt that Murphy’s tough exterior is just that. “And a good portion of you are coming to join me.” 

Harper, Monty, Octavia and Clarke had all applied and gotten into Arkadia University, where Murphy had already started. Jasper had applied as well, but had chosen to go to MIT when he was accepted to both schools. Monty didn’t blame him, was almost a little jealous, but the prospect of going where his other friends were going made up for it. 

“About that,” Clarke begins, ducking her head. “I found out today that I got into Brown.” 

“Oh my god,” Harper shrieks. Clarke’s dream had always been Brown. It’s where her father had gone, where he had wanted her to go before he died. 

“Congratulations,” Monty says, leaning over and wrapping an arm around her shoulder.

“Ivy League,” Murphy says, with a low whistle. “If anyone of us were going to make it there, it was always going to be the princess.” 

“You’re not coming with us,” Octavia says, matter of factly. The look on her face is dark and Monty winces. Octavia’s mood swings have been getting worse since her mum disappeared and he can tell she’s about to snap. 

“I mean, no,” Clarke says, not looking at Octavia. “I always said I was going to Brown if I got in. I thought you knew that.”

“Yeah,” Octavia mutters. “But I didn’t think you’d get in.” 

“O,” Clarke recoils. “I- what?”

“I didn’t think it was going to matter,” Octavia snaps. “You probably only got in because of your dad.” 

“You know I applied under my mum’s name,” Clarke says, shaking her head. “I got in on my own.”

“Guys,” Monty calls, swaying tipsily as he stands up. “Not the time. We’re proud of you Clarke. We’re here for you O. Let’s just celebrate.”

He watches Clarke plaster a fake smile on her face and Octavia turn her back to talk to Jasper and he knows it’s only temporary peace. Octavia hasn’t blown up yet but she’s going to. He should probably warn Bellamy before he picks her up. Maybe he can calm her down with ice cream or something. 

The rest of the night is okay. Monty drinks a little too much and leans on Harper more than normal. But she is just as tipsy, happily wrapping her arm around his waist and affectionately kissing his cheek when they talk about how exciting going to school together is going to be. 

He stays at her house that night, laying on a mattress beside her bed and listening to her excited ramblings. He loves how bubbly and enthusiastic she is. He doesn’t know how he’d move away without her. 

*

The next morning they’re woken by a phone call before it should be legal to wake up the day after graduation when they’re all hungover.

“Turn your phone off,” Harper groans, throwing a pillow at him. Monty reaches over to switch it to silent but freezes when he sees who the call is from.  _ Bellamy. _

“Hello?” Monty answers, trying to sound more awake than he is.

“Is Octavia with you?” Bellamy asks. He sounds frantic, which helps Monty wake up a little. 

“No,” Monty says. “She went home with you last night and we haven’t seen her since.”

“No,” Bellamy groans and Monty can imagine him running a hand through his hair like he does when Octavia is stressing him out. “She told me last night she was getting a ride home, but she never showed.” 

“I’ll call her,” Monty tells him, trying to keep panic out of his voice. Octavia may be wild, but it’s not like her to disappear. And it’s especially not like her to not contact her brother. “We’ll find her. Don’t worry, Bellamy.” 

He hangs up and looks over at Harper. She’s awake and wide-eyed too. She must have filled in the blanks because she’s already reaching for her phone and bringing it to her ear. 

“Straight to voicemail,” she says, hanging up. 

“I’ll call Jasper,” Monty says, dialling as he speaks. “You try Clarke?” 

He gets Jasper who practically yells at him for waking him up and then starts to feel some of the panic Monty is feeling. He tells Monty he’ll call some of their other friends from school and head out to look for her. Clarke has already spoken to Bellamy and has been trying Octavia all morning. She’s already blaming herself, saying she thinks Octavia has run away because Clarke is going to a different college than they are.

“Should we go look for her?” Harper asks. It’s only been ten minutes since Bellamy called and they’re feeling pretty useless.

They spend most of the morning nursing slight headaches from the night before and looking in all of the places they know Octavia likes to hang out. She’s not in any of them and her phone is switched off.

“Do you think something bad has happened to her?” Harper asks as they search behind the mall complex they know that Octavia hangs out with Murphy.

“I don’t know,” Monty says slowly, thinking about it. While it’s not like Octavia to disappear, it’s also very like her to make a dramatic show when something upsets her. “She might just be taking some time to calm down. She was pretty mad at Clarke last night.” 

“But she never turns off her phone.”

“We’ll find her,” Monty promises, reaching over and taking her hand. She squeezes his fingers and despite everything, his stomach swoops.

They do find her, on Monday evening when she finally turns her phone back on. She’s crashing on the couch of a guy she’s been secretly seeing. He’s a few years older than her and Bellamy would never approve. But she’s okay. 

Until she tells Bellamy that she’s pulled out of college and her and Lincoln are moving to Washington. Then Monty assumes she’s going to be murdered by her brother. But at least she wasn’t kidnapped or something.

*

At the end of the summer, Bellamy helps them load their things into the back of his car. Monty’s not sure how it happened but he’s coming with them. He’s gotten a job in Arkadia and if he can’t convince his sister to come back, he’s going to use the savings he had for her to go to school next year. 

Monty thinks he probably will go. They haven’t really heard from Octavia since graduation. An occasional Instagram update or a group Facebook message but not much else. He assumes she speaks to Bellamy a little more, but he doesn’t think she’s coming back. Not for a while. 

But this is it. The start of their new life. And he can’t believe he’s lucky enough to be doing it with his best friend.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really planned to have this finished before now. But, as always, here we are. 
> 
> I also started writing this just after the season five finale. So there is also that.

_ 2009 _

It’s two weeks after Monty and Harper have left for college and she’s been acting weird. They’ve come home for the weekend and Monty knows something is wrong but he doesn’t want to push it. He’s her best friend and she’ll tell him when she’s ready.

They’re laying on the roof of Mustang sharing a coffee because Harper said she didn’t want one when Monty had asked earlier but changed her mind when she saw it. It’s late, almost midnight, but she’d called him and asked if he wanted to find constellations and how could he say no?

Harper’s being quiet but seems content listening to Monty talk about what they’re going to do when they get back to school. So he keeps talking. If he can take her mind off whatever is bothering her, he will. 

“Dad’s sick,” she tells him when there is a pause in his ramblings.

“What?” Monty asks, sitting up and looking at her. He knows straight away that it’s not just a cold. She wouldn’t say it like that if it was. 

She tells him that he’d gone for a physical a few weeks ago. That they’d found something unusual in a blood test. That he is going in for chemotherapy at the end of next month. How she wants to be here for him.

Monty tells her that she can stay if she needs to. That he’ll stay with her. They’ll drop out and move home for a year, two, whatever she needs. He’ll be here for her no matter what.

But her mother has already told her that she needs to go to college. She can come home to support him on weekends, like she has done already, but both her parents agree that her education is more important. There isn’t much more to say after that. He knows she’s not looking for him to try and comfort her. She’s looking for his support. And so he lays back down next to her and holds her hand and strokes his thumb over her palm.

“Is he going to be okay?” Monty asks when the silence becomes too heavy. He’s not sure he wants to hear the answer. 

“They don’t know,” she whispers quietly, rolling so she can bury her face in his shoulder. It’s not comfortable, laying on the roof of the car but he holds her anyway. Letting her tears soak through his shirt. Because this is his best friend. And he’d do anything for her. 

*

She goes back to school with him on Sunday night. She puts on a brave face, a smile whenever it’s needed, laughs at jokes and sneaks into bars. And eventually, the others comment on how well she is doing, despite the situation and only Monty really sees through her. But he doesn’t know how to help her. He doesn’t know what to say to make her feel better. He doesn’t know what to do. 

When he voices these concerns, she says he’s already doing it. That she feels so much better when she’s around.

And so, despite all the rules against it, she starts spending the night with him. 

It starts off as an accident. She comes over one night to watch a movie and eat the cookies his mum had sent him back with.

They wake up in the morning, still on top of the covers of his bed but legs entwined and her head on his shoulder. There’s a small patch of drool on his shoulder, but he can’t even bring himself to tease her about it.

A week later she asks if she can stay again.

And of course, he lets her.

It becomes a common thing. Not every night, because that would be breaking the unwritten terms of the agreement, but at least three times a week. She ends up leaving a pair of running shorts and a shirt to sleep in. 

She tells him she sleeps better when she’s with him. It helps her keep her thoughts from straying to worst-case scenarios. He doesn’t tell her that he sleeps better when he’s not worrying about her. That’s information only he needs to know.

And then, of course, their friends find out.

“How often does McIntyre sleep in your dorm?” Murphy asks him one night. They’re both in the library late, catching up on study. 

“Excuse me?” Monty asks, keeping his eyes down and hoping the colour in his cheeks doesn’t betray him. 

“This girl I’ve been hanging out with,” Murphy continues, he’s not even looking at Monty, “she’s in the dorm next to Harper and said she doesn’t come home most nights.” 

“It’s not  _ most _ nights,” Monty mutters. But it’s the wrong thing to say because Murphy  _ whoops _ .

“I knew she was with you.”

“Okay, okay,” Monty whispers, looking around to make sure no one is listening. “But it’s not like that.”

For reasons he can’t explain to himself, Monty tells Murphy about Harper not sleeping well on her own. About how her dad isn’t doing well. About how he sleeps better when he knows she’s not alone. 

And as usual, Murphy surprises him with his response. 

“I knew you were in love with her.”

“Excuse me?” Monty asks again, but this time it’s more of a splutter. It figures Murphy is the one to figure it out.

“I’ve known you both for three years, I can tell,” Murphy says, as though it’s the simplest thing in the world. But it’s not. It’s something not even Monty understands. Something that is so complicated he tries not to think about. She’s his best friend, his favourite person in the world and he’s got all these feelings that could ruin it. And it’s the last thing she needs to deal with right now, with everything else she’s got going on.

“You can’t tell anyone,” Monty says, the panic in his tone evident. 

“I won’t,” Murphy shrugs. “Gossiping was more Baby Blake and Griffin’s forte. But for the record. She’s in love with you too.” 

Monty doesn’t think about that. 

He can’t. 

Because if he does, he might believe it.

And if he believes it, he might act on it. 

*

“I made a friend,” Harper tells him as she climbs onto his bed one night. Not into it, not yet, she’s leaning against the wall and kicking her shoes onto the floor. 

“Who?” He asks, picking them up and throwing them towards his shoe rack by the door. 

She pulls a face at him but answers anyway. “Her name is Raven. She found me crying.”

“She found you - what?” Monty asks, trying to wrap his head around the casual way she was speaking. 

“Dad’s not doing great,” she shrugs. She doesn’t have to say anything else, Monty knows. They’d been to see him last weekend and even Monty could tell. “Anyway, Raven came into the bathroom and was just like, ‘ _ hey, is everything okay? _ ’ and she knocked on the door and I let her in.”

“What did you say?” He asked, even though Harper doesn’t need prompting. She’s just leaving the conversation open for him. Give and take, like they always are. 

“I don’t even know why but I told her everything,” she kind of laughs as she says this. “Which turned out to not be that awkward. Her dad died when she was really little and she spoke to me about it and we cried together in the bathroom of the library and then like fifteen minutes later, she stood up and washed her face and asked for my number and said she had to get to class.”

“That’s an unconventional way to make friends,” Monty muses.

“Right?” She laughs and holds her phone up so he can see. There’s a message from an unknown number.  _ In case you ever need someone. _ And then another.  _ Or in case you ever need someone to do tequila shots with _ . 

“You really did make a friend,” he nods. 

“Yeah,” she agrees. “But I would still rather sit here and watch this movie than do tequila shots.” 

*

Raven slips into their small friendship group seamlessly. She bickers with Murphy as though she’s known him her whole life. She teases Bellamy about being a grandpa within the first fifteen minutes of knowing him. She quickly becomes someone that Monty feels like he can talk to about anything. And she’s there for Harper, just like she promised she would be. 

She’s headstrong and smart and fierce. But just like the rest of his friends, she’s got a past. Eventually she tells them about her father who got sick when she was very young and a mother who drank herself half to death after he died. About a boyfriend who saved her and got her on her feet and out of her mother’s house when she was sixteen. About the boyfriend who then cheated on her and broke her heart. About how when she had just almost moved on, she had been involved in a car accident and he’d walked right back into her life when she couldn’t. And he’d made her think he’d just made a mistake but once she had recovered and didn’t need him anymore, cheated on her again. 

“I didn’t think I would ever want to be part of something again,” Raven slurs one night. They’re in Bellamy’s new apartment. He’d invited them all around for a quiet drink that had gotten messy. “I thought I was better on my own.”

“We adopt strays,” Harper tells her, leaning over and wrapping her arms around her neck. “We’re some weird stray family.”

“Best family I ever had,” Murphy agrees. He gets sentimental when he drinks. 

“You choose your family,” Raven says. She’s drunk, but serious all of a sudden. “And it was a weird choice. But I don’t regret it.”

“Only you could call us weird and compliment us at the same time,” Bellamy laughs. 

Monty just sits back and watches his friends. He's stupidly fond of all of them. But he's only stupidly in love with Harper.

_ 2010 _

Harper’s dad’s illness gets progressively worse throughout the school year. They both know what it means, but neither of them talk about it. He thinks it might be good for her to, but he knows she doesn’t want to and he’s not going to force her.

It happens over the summer. They are all home for the break and she’d been down at the hospital for most of it.

He gets the call just after midnight and he knows what it means. 

He meets her at Mustang and lets her cry. She doesn’t say anything and neither does he. He just holds her. 

Eventually, she tells him that it happened that afternoon and she’s only just gotten her mum home and to bed. She said it was peaceful and that she got to spend his last days with him. He’d told her how proud he was and how much he loved her. 

They cry together until they run out of tears, until the sun comes up, until they can’t cry anymore.

And he helps her down off the car and walks her home. She’s just about asleep before her head hits the pillow and so he leaves her a note and slips out.

Monty lets their friends know and he can tell they feel just as lost as he does. They can’t do anything to make her feel better and it’s killing him. Raven comes to be there for her which he appreciates, as he finds himself realising he’s the only one who hasn’t lost a parent. He doesn’t know how to support her the way they do. It’s something he doesn’t want to be a part of but something he’s almost jealous he can’t help Harper get through the same way they can. 

They stand by her side at the funeral. And he holds her hand as she says goodbye. They’re there for her the whole summer. On good days and bad days. They are there on the days she wants to go down to the river and lay in the sunshine. And the days she wants to go to the bar and hangout. They are there for her on the days she doesn’t want to get out of bed. And on the days she wants to cry and remember him. They are just there for her because that’s what friends do. 

Clarke comes back for half the summer, mostly to see Harper. But she’s met someone and wants to spend time with her. They don’t hear from Octavia, but they didn’t expect to. 

*

They go back to school in August and she’s putting on a brave face, but she’s hurting. Monty knows it’s going to be something that takes a long time to feel okay after but he just wants his best friend to be happy. 

They’re assigned new roommates and Monty frowns. He doubts his new roommate will be away most nights like his old one. Which means Harper won’t be able to stay as often. 

He’s telling her this over coffee the morning of his first class.

“It’s okay,” she tells him, shrugging her shoulders slightly. “I like my roommate this year.” 

“Who is it?”

“Her name is Emori, she knows Murphy,” Harper says. “Which was nice, because he obviously told her something and she hasn’t even asked about my summer.”

Monty feels a breath that he didn’t know he was holding leave his body. She’s got a good roommate. He knows Emori too. She’s a good friend. 

It doesn’t take long for Harper to be inviting Emori out with them. Murphy rolls his eyes the first time he sees her and Monty flinches internally. Maybe they’re not as good friends as he thought. But she beams at him. 

“Figures it would take someone else inviting you for you to actually come,” Murphy rolls his eyes and Emori drops onto the seat next to him. 

“I actually like this one, John,” and then she laughs, as though anyone can get away with calling Murphy by his first name. 

But then he doesn’t say anything, just angles his chair, so his knees are pointed towards Emori and Monty suddenly understands.  _ Murphy has a crush. _

He exchanges a smirk with Bellamy, who finally decided to join them and has literally not stopped talking about his first week of college. 

It doesn’t take long for Emori to become a constant in their friendship group.

The six of them spend weekends at the bar closest to their dorm rooms, where it becomes their favourite, even though it’s overcrowded and the floors are sticky. But it feels like home.

It’s where they go to drink off difficult exams or badly written papers.

It’s where they celebrate birthdays. 

It’s where Raven becomes the first of them to ever beat Murphy at darts.

It’s where Bellamy has picked them all off the floor and half carried them home. 

It’s where Emori learns that she is part of a family. Part of their family. 

_ November 2012 _

“Do we need to step in?” Harper asks him. It’s getting late and they're beginning to think it’s going to take Bellamy and Echo even longer to get together than it did Murphy and Emori.

That hadn’t been easy to watch. They had danced around it for weeks and then months until it had almost been more than a year. And then one night at some costume party their favourite bar was hosting Harper couldn’t find Emori. And then Monty couldn’t find Murphy. And when they texted them, they barely got a response.

It wasn’t until the next morning that they were sober enough to put the fact that the two of them had left together. And then when they saw them next, it was obvious they had finally moved past their reservations. 

That was nearly a year ago. They’re so happy together now that Monty is torn between being a little grossed out and jealous. He kind of wants it. Kind of wants it with his best friend. 

“What are you thinking?” Monty asks cautiously. 

“What if we just insinuate she’s into someone else?” Harper grins.

“Is she?” Monty frowns.

“No, of course not,” Harper rolls her eyes. “But imagine if Bellamy thought she was.” 

“He would be jealous,” Monty muses. 

Harper tells him that she wants to make Bellamy think Echo has feelings for some guy, Roan, in one of the classes they share. She’s not going to do anything else, she thinks that will be enough to get him to admit there is something there.

Monty doesn’t argue with this, he thinks she might be right. 

It’s not even twenty four hours later that she acts on this plan. 

“Echo,” Harper calls, when the rest of the room is quiet. They’re at Bellamy’s, because it’s where they can just hang out without needing to buy drinks. Harper is sharing an armchair with Monty and Echo is sitting between Bellamy and Raven on the couch.

“What?” Echo asks, not looking up from her phone. 

“Did you invite Roan tonight?”

“No, why?” Echo looks up this time, furrowing her brow. 

“Just wondering,” Harper shrugs, looking down at her own phone but she’s definitely aware of both Raven and Emori’s questioning eyes on her. 

Monty hides a laugh with a cough and settles back into the couch, enjoying Harper’s weight next to him. For a moment he wonders if their friends plan to do similar things to them. But they wouldn’t. Murphy is the only one who knows how he feels. And he’s said it once, he’s said it a thousand times. Their friendship is too important to ruin with feelings.

Echo and Emori soon get into an argument over whether the stairs or the elevator is faster. And then they’re checking their theory as they race to get pizza.

“She’s so defensive over that,” Harper says, as soon as the door swings shut behind them.

“Over what?” Bellamy asks, almost as though he’s been waiting. 

“Roan,” Harper shrugs. Monty sees the moment Raven catches on, because she turns to Harper. 

“Did she tell you about that?” Raven asks. They’re both being vague and Monty thinks there is no way that Bellamy is going to fall for it. 

“She didn’t have to,” Harper says nonchalantly .

“Tell you about what?” Bellamy asks, immediately proving Monty wrong. 

“That’s for me to know and you to find out,” Raven says, turning to him and tapping the side of her nose knowingly. 

Later, when Monty is walking Harper back to her dorm, he says to her, “there is no way that worked.”

“Did you not hear him the second she walked out of the room?” Harpers asks. “And then the way he sat, so they were right on top of each?” 

Monty tries not to think about the fact that he and Harper were sitting the same way as she describes.

“I guess we’ll see what happens,” Monty says, now wanting to change the subject. What if she realises they were behaving the same way as the couple they’re all convinced are in love? What if she realises he’s in love with her? 

“Do you think they ever do that stuff to us?” She asks, after a moment of silence. Monty falters. It’s as though she had read his mind and is beginning to notice the thing he has spent their whole college experience trying to keep from her.

“Why do you ask?” He asks slowly, looking at her out of the corner of his eye.

“Because we do it to everyone,” she shrugs, not looking the least bit concerned. Monty relaxes. Maybe she is genuinely just wondering.

“But unlike us they’re all definitely in love,” he teases.

“Yeah,” she says quietly. He wonders for a second if it was the wrong thing to say. He has to be imagining the disappointment in her tone. Because if he’s not, he has to reevaluate every aspect of their relationship. 

“Text me tomorrow,” Monty says, this time making sure his subject change sticks. “We’ll get coffee or something.” 

“Yeah sounds good,” Harper says, unlocking the door of her dorm room. “Goodnight,” she leans in and kisses his cheek quickly before darting into her room and closing the door.

Monty is rooted to the spot for a second because it’s not like her at all. And coupled with the fact she had compared them to her friends that they were trying to get in a relationship, he doesn’t know how to handle what just happened. He’s half tempted to message one of their friends and ask if they know anything but that would be admitting that he has feelings and it’s bad enough Murphy knows already. He doesn’t need the rest of them knowing. So he stands in place for another second before turning on his heel and walking back to his own room. 

A week later Raven and Harper show up at Bellamy's apartment unannounced, looking for somewhere quiet to study. Echo is already there, wearing Bellamy’s shirt.

Harper doesn’t stop bragging for a week. 

*

_ June 2013 _

It’s summer and Harper and Monty are back in their favourite place, sitting on the roof of  _ Mustang.  _

“I’m surprised we haven’t fallen through this yet,” Harper had said, as they climbed onto the roof and sat iced coffees between them.

“I think it will stand as long as we need it to,” Monty had told her.

“Deep,” she teased, shoving him and almost knocking their drinks over in the process. 

They spend the whole morning and into the early afternoon, sitting on the roof of the car and catching up. It’s something they haven’t really had time to do in the last few weeks. The pressure of their exams keeping them locked in the library or their dorms studying. 

And it’s nice, sitting in the sun with his best friend. It’s been too long. 

“Hey,” she says, suddenly rolling onto her side so she can look at him. “Do you want to share an apartment when we go back?”

They’d both been looking into moving out of the dorms when they started back at the end of summer but neither of them could afford it. Sharing would be the solution that got them out. 

But it’s probably not a good idea to move in with his best friend who he is already in love with. He can already picture a million ways it could go wrong. 

“I don’t know,” he mumbles, not looking at her. He’s pretty sure he already knows how this is going to go.

“Oh come on,” she grins, oblivious to his internal struggle. “It will be great. We can study together and watch movies and I won’t need to stay in your dorm because I can just go next door to my bedroom.” 

He doesn’t tell her that he wouldn't mind if she stayed in his room when they watched movies. He can’t tell her that. But he does find himself getting excited about the idea. It would be incredible to live with his best friend. As long as he is able to ignore the fact that he is in love with. And as long as she doesn’t notice. 

It’s how they spend much of the rest of the summer, apartment hunting. It starts off with them looking at extravagant places they definitely can’t afford but as the start of the school year crawls closer they get serious. It’s not easy to find a place close to both of their places of work and the campus and it’s even harder to find one in their price range. 

“One in Bellamy’s complex is available!” Harper shouts. Monty had been asleep moments before and it takes him a second to realise what she’s talking about. And that she had just walked into his bedroom. 

“What are you doing here?” He grumbles. 

“I was having coffee with your mum while I waited for your lazy arse to get out of bed,” she grins. “And I found this!” She shoves her phone in his face and he takes it, looking without seeing for a second while his eyes adjust.

“It’s perfect,” Harper says, as he scrolls. “It’s in our budget and Bellamy would be our neighbour. And we can walk to work and to class.” 

Her excitement is enough to convince him. They apply for the apartment and three days before they are due to go back, they get approved. 

Bellamy helps them move their stuff over the next few days. The scour op shops until they have a mismatch of all the furniture they need. Harper goes a little crazy at the local nursery but Monty secretly loves the overflow of green in their living area. 

Jasper comes by to see their apartment on his way to school. He looks a little skeptical when Monty tells him it’s just him and Harper but he doesn’t say anything except they need a bigger TV for when he comes to play Mario Kart over the next break. 

His class list is good, he’s close to his friends, his job as a barista isn’t that exciting but it pays well enough that he gets to live with his best friend. It’s going to be a good year, he can feel it. 

*

“Do you really think it’s a good idea living with the girl you’re in love with?” Raven asks him, as they wait in line for coffee. It’s the first day of classes and the first time he’s seen Raven since they all went home for summer.

“Did Murphy tell you?” Monty snaps, turning to look at her. 

“He didn’t have to,” Raven says. “I have eyes.” 

“Am I obvious?” He asks, ignoring her question. Because he knows it’s not the best idea, but he’s not willing to admit that. He loves living with her already. It’s going to be fine, as long as Harper has no idea how he really feels about her.

“Literally the first thing I noticed about you both,” Raven says and then says, “I think I want to start drinking almond milk,” as though she hadn’t just dropped that bomb on him. 

“Does everyone know?” Monty groans. 

“Have you ever had almond milk?” She continues, ignoring his question. 

“Raven,” he says exasperatedly. 

“Yeah, they do,” she finally says. “I’ve spoken about it with Echo and Emori and I know they talk to the boys about it. Did you really not know we knew?” 

“I’ve never told anyone,” he says. “Does she know?” 

“I don’t know,” Raven admits. “Whenever we’ve spoken about her she just says you don’t.” 

“You’ve  _ told her _ ?” Monty groans again. This is worse than he thought. It’s worse than his friends just figuring it out. They’ve told her. His friendship that was too good to ruin with feelings. She knows. Or, has at least had the idea planted in her head. 

“I haven’t told her specifically,” Raven says. “But we’ve spoken about it. I’ve asked her how she feels.” 

Monty ignores the flicker of hope. He can’t think about that. “What does she say?” 

“I think she’s in denial.”

And there is it is. Exactly what he was waiting for. Of course Raven isn’t going to tell him that Harper isn’t into him. She would sugar coat it like this. But he already knew it. And that’s why there is no way he is ever going to tell her how he feels. He cares about her too much to ruin it like that. He cares about her too much to lose her.

And even if he wants a relationship, he wants to keep his best friend more.

“I think things are good the way they are,” Monty says. “She’s my best friend. We can share an apartment.”

“If you say so,” Raven says. “But just remember how Murphy and Emori and Bellamy and Echo used to behave. And then take a long hard look at the way you and Harper do.” 

“It’s not worth it,” Monty says. He doesn’t elaborate. He doesn’t have to justify how he feels to Raven. And she’s smart enough to figure it out. 

*

He gets back to their apartment early that afternoon, Raven’s words still playing in his mind. All their friends can see how he feels. And there is a chance that Raven thinks she feels the same. He wishes she’d never mentioned anything. He definitely preferred living in the dark about it all. 

Harper gets home shortly after and asks if he wants to order Chinese and watch a movie. And yes, he definitely does because they have such a small couch that he ends up with her legs over his or leaning against each other. But now he’s going to spend the whole time thinking about what it means.

Raven has ruined his life. 

He tries to ignore his feelings for Harper as much as he can, but now that Raven has put the thought in his head, he can’t stop. He starts analysing the little things she does. Like when she comes home with a box of his favourite cookies, he wonders what her intentions are. And when he works a late shift at the overnight diner, she waits up for him and he wonders why. And his thoughts stray to the time she kissed his cheek goodbye. And the times she takes his hand in excitement. But he doesn't think about those moments.

He doesn’t think about the nights she still falls asleep in his bed because the TV in his room is the biggest and she wants to watch movies. He doesn’t think about the mornings he gets up before her and catches her sleep mussed and begging for coffee. He really doesn’t think about them. But of course they play on his mind anyway.

But he doesn’t want to be one of those guys who thinks every girl who does a nice thing for him is interested in him. He doesn’t want to mistake their friendship for romantic interest and then lose her. Or at the very least make their living arrangements extremely awkward.

He can’t. He cares about her too much. 

*

“So do you know what I found out the other day?” Bellamy asks. 

“What’s that?” Monty asks. He’s not really listening because he’s concentrating on studying for his exam in a few days. Bellamy has been stress rambling since they got to the library and Monty is tempted to go home so he has a quiet place to study.

“That Echo was never really into Roan,” he says. 

This perks Monty’s attention. After-all, that had been Harper’s plan and he doesn’t want to find out that Bellamy has secretly been mad at them. “Wasn’t she?”

“Don’t play dumb, Harper already told Echo everything,” Bellamy says. “Remind me to thank her one day.” 

Bellamy and Echo have been together a while now and it still baffles Monty that the reason they are is because of Harper and her scheming. 

“She was pretty proud of that one,” Monty admits, finally looking up from his study notes and grinning. 

“We were just wondering if we’re going to have to do the same thing to you two?”

“What?” Monty blanches. Why are all his friends like this? 

“Raven reckons you two are as oblivious as Echo and I,” Bellamy tells him.

“We’re not like that,” Monty shrugs, trying to keep his emotions in check. He can feel the panic rising in his chest at the thought of their friends trying to push them together. Harper would definitely notice and probably ask him about it. He’d have to tell her how he feels or lie and he’s not sure which is worse.

“You are like that,” Bellamy insists. 

“She’s not.”

“She is.”

“Has she told you?” Monty asks. It’s a rhetorical question. Bellamy would have led with that if he knew for sure. 

“No,” he admits. “But she doesn’t have to.”

“I can’t risk it on a maybe,” he finally admits. “I’ve known her my whole life. She’s my best friend. How am I supposed to risk losing that friendship because you guys think she might be into me?” 

“Just talk to her about it,” Bellamy suggests. “It doesn’t have to lead anywhere, but just talk to her.”

Monty and Bellamy talk back and forth for a while, arguing about whether or not he should confess how he feels. Bellamy is convinced that she feels the same way and they both have the same reservations about saying something. Monty isn’t as easily convinced. What would he do if the conversation went wrong? How would he fix them? 

“Just promise me you’ll at least pry,” Bellamy says, as they pack up getting ready to leave the library. “She’s in love with you.”

They’re silent for most of the walk home, Bellamy words are playing over and over in his mind.  _ She’s in love with you _ . All their friends are so certain that it’s true. He’s been told time and time again. Part of him thinks that maybe they’re right and he should just talk to her. 

At least he’d know.

At least he’d have it off his chest. 

At least he’d clear the air of the tension he constantly feels.

And maybe, just maybe, his friends are right. 

*

He doesn’t say anything when he gets home. Harper is asleep and he doesn’t want to wake her for a conversation that might make her hate him. 

And he doesn’t do it for the rest of the week. She’s focussed on her final exams. And he should be too.

He doesn’t do it at the party they go to to celebrate the end of the year. He doesn’t want to ruin the festivities for her. 

He doesn’t do it as they make their plans for summer, organising to be back home for the same three weeks. 

And then there is only one night left before they go home and are surrounded by family and old school friends and Raven is staying with Harper. And Jasper will be home. And Bellamy is coming for a week and staying with Monty’s family. 

He’s not really going to get another chance until they come back in August. 

And he doesn’t think he can wait that long. 

“Can I talk to you?” Monty asks, settling on the floor next to her. She’s stretched out on her back, laying in front of the window that gets the most sun. She’s got a book in her hand, navy blue with stars on the cover. It reminds him of the nights they spent camping in his backyard or laying on the roof of Mustang trying to stargaze.

And he wants that forever.

“Raven says I have to talk to you too,” she says, putting her book down beside her and sitting up. He thinks they’re about to say the same thing but she doesn’t look nearly as stressed as he feels. 

“You go first,” he suggests, knowing it’s not going to fly. 

“You asked first,” Harper smiles. She’s right, he started this conversation and he’s been planning it in his head for weeks. But now he doesn’t know what to say. Doesn’t know how to articulate his feelings for her. Doesn’t know how to confess how he feels. 

“I guess I did,” he mutters. “Bellamy says everyone knows. Well actually, so does Raven and Murphy. And apparently the others have said it too. But they’ve never said it to me. I don’t know what they’ve said to you of course, but they’ve never said it to me.”

“Monts,” she says softly. “You’re rambling.”

“Because I’m nervous,” he admits. “I don’t know how to say this.” 

“Neither do I.” 

It’s a confession. She has to know what he’s talking about. His rambling would have clued her in and admitting he was nervous would have solidified it. She has to know. 

She’s looking at him with soft eyes so full of the love they’ve always shared. Because even if it wasn’t romantic, they’ve always loved each other. But there’s something else there. Something he never dared look for, which means maybe he really did miss it. 

And then her hands are on his cheeks and he’s moving closer. They don’t kiss, not yet.

“They all say you’re in love with me,” Monty says. It’s not as tactful as he was going for, but it gets the message across when she smiles, almost laughing softly. 

“They all say you’re in love with me too,” she agrees, leaning her forehead against his. 

“They’re right,” he whispers.

And then her lips are on his.

*

When they trek to their secret spot they found the roof of Mustang has caved in. 

"I told you it would only stand as long as we needed it," Monty says, taking his girlfriend by the hand. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you've gotten this far, thank you for reading possibly the fluffiest thing I ever wrote. And also possibly the vaguest and biggest jumbled mess. I am filing it away under things that will never be read because Marper just don't get the appreciation they deserve. If you did read it, comments and kudos bring me life.

**Author's Note:**

> [My tumblr is here!](http://raven-reyes-of-sunshine.tumblr.com/)
> 
> I plan on bringing in Raven, Emori, Echo and a whole lot more Bellamy in the next chapter!


End file.
